Equilibrio
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Ethan quería que la balanza estuviese equilibrada, pero ¿había hecho bien al unirse a los titanes?


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

* * *

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Ethan había entendido que solamente unas pocas personas eran las que mandaban frente a una gran mayoría. Aquello lo había vivido en su propia casa, viendo como su padre era empleado en una fábrica donde apenas conseguía lo suficiente para sobrevivir con su hijo. También lo había vivido en el Campamento Mestizo, donde él y más chicos estaban obligados a dormir en el suelo, simplemente porque no se dignaban a construir más cabañas para ellos.

Como hijo de Némesis, Ethan no era capaz de comprender esta diferencia de poder. El porque la balanza estaba inclinada de aquella forma. ¿Por qué algunos pocos eran los que mandasen? ¿Por qué no podían mandar todos por igual?

Así que cuando Luke Castellan se declaró del lado de los titanes, Ethan y varios mestizos más, la mayoría hijos de dioses menores como él, se unieron a su lado y al de los titanes.

Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, Ethan iba teniendo sus dudas si unirse a los titanes era la decisión correcta. Él quería un mundo en equilibrio. Un mundo donde nadie estuviera sobre el otro. ¿Era tanto pedir?

Y llegó aquel día. Ethan y Cronos, en el cuerpo de Luke, se enfrentaron en un combate contra Jackson, Chase y aquel sátiro. Él se enfrentó contra la hija de Atenea y el sátiro, mientras Cronos peleaba contra Jackson.

En un momento de la pelea, Jackson intentó convencer a Ethan de que se uniese a los dioses.

—No hay ningún trono de Némesis. Ningún trono para mi madre —replicó Ethan.

Era cierto. Los dioses no le dieron un trono a su madre. ¿Por qué iba a apoyarlos?

—Me dijiste que tu madre es la diosa del equilibrio. Los dioses menores merecen algo más, Ethan, pero la destrucción total no es una respuesta equilibrada. Cronos no construye nada. Sólo destruye —dijo Jackson.

Aquello también era cierto. Los titanes lo arrasaban todo a su paso. Pero entonces, ¿cuál era la respuesta? ¿A quién debía apoyar Ethan? ¿A los dioses o a los titanes?

Y la respuesta le llegó. Ni un bando ni el otro conseguirían el equilibrio que Ethan buscaba. Pero si había uno de los dos bandos que se acercaba a lo que Ethan buscaba, era ese. Sólo esperaba no arrepentirse después de su decisión.

Ethan blandió su espada contra... Cronos. La hoja de la espada se dirigió contra el cuello del titán, en un golpe que tendría que haberlo decapitado o por lo menos matarlo. Pero la espada se limitó a rebotar contra la superficie de la piel, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Entonces Ethad sintió un agudo dolor en su estómago. Uno de los fragmentos de la espada había rebotado y se le había clavado en él. La vista de Ethan se nublo. Sintió su cálida sangre brotar de la herida, desparramándose en el suelo y manchando sus ropas.

—¡Traición! —gruñó Cronos.

El hijo de Némesis se tambaleo. Con esfuerzo, fijo su vista en el hijo de Poseidón. Él era su única esperanza. Ethan ya había tomado una decisión y esperaba haber hecho lo correcto.

—Merecían algo más —dijo Ethan con un jadeo. Cada vez le costaba más enfocar. Pero hizo un esfuerzo y fijó su ojo bueno sobre los ojos verdes del otro—. Si al menos tuvieran... tronos.

Cronos dio un pisotón. El suelo alrededor del chico se resquebró y Ethan cayó al vacío.

Pero antes de caer, Ethan pudo contemplar el rostro de Percy Jackson. No fue un rostro que le garantizaba que iba a conseguir que todos tuviesen un trono. Pero algo en sus ojos le hizo entender que lo intentaría y Ethan, con eso, ya estaba satisfecho.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Básicamente esto lo iba a subir ayer, pero como a FanFiction le dio por morir durante todo el día, pues nada. Podías entrar como siempre y leer sin problemas, pero la cosa residía en que no te dejaba entrar en tu cuenta. Y sé que esto le debió de pasar a todos, ya que a varios también le ocurrieron.**

**Bueno, la cosa es que no pude escribir en todo el día. Así que he tenido que subirlo hoy.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
